


It's All in the Framework

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Matter of Coincidence 'Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to read Confined Spaces and the other installments of the "A Matter of Coincidence" Verse to understand this story.<br/>Jared has a few surprises in store for Jensen's birthday and Jensen is going to love all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Framework

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: postmpreg!Jared, PORN, bottom!Jared, impregnation fetish (maybe?)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Special Thanks: Thanks to bt_kady for making this verse's wonderful banner! *hugs*
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/7826580544/)  
> 

Pulling up to his house gives Jensen an odd sense of unease.  The house looks dark, all the windows blacked out.

His boyfriend should have been home with the kids hours ago.

Jared left the office after lunch to pick up the girls from daycare.  Apparently, Arianna took a pretty nasty fall and, as a precaution, the daycare called Jared to let him know.  At seventeen months old, the twins are more than mobile and full of energy, so it isn’t a shock that they are getting into trouble at daycare.

Of course Jensen let his imagination get the better of him for a moment and convinced himself that Arianna might have a concussion, internal bleeding, or brain damage.  He wanted to leave the office to check on her, be with her if these were her last moments on earth.  Then Jared brought him back to reality, told him his concern was endearing, but unnecessary.  The twins were resilient and would have many more tumbles in their lifetimes.  He told Jensen to stay and finish up his work day while he went to pick up the girls.  It takes several reassuring comments, but Jared finally convinced Jensen that Arianna is fine.

Oddly enough, Jensen’s workday was pretty easy and, thanks to Jared’s excessive organizational skills, laid out to a T.  Jared even called him to let him know Arianna was perfectly fine.  It helped, but Jensen still wanted to leave and see for himself…not that he didn’t trust Jared…he just trusted his own eyes more.

But the house being dark doesn’t fit into the equation.  Last he spoke to Jared, the man said he was giving the twins a bath and everything was fine.  Now it looked as if no one was home.

He throws the car into park and rushes the front door, struggling with his keys for a moment before pushing the door open in a rushed movement.

It’s dark.  But it doesn’t stay that way for long.

Suddenly lights are thrown on, revealing smiling faces of friends and siblings.

“SURPRISE!!!”

Jensen’s eyes go wide and he takes a step back, colliding with Jared who has somehow appeared out of nowhere.  It’s cliché but the group managed to thoroughly surprise him, making his heart speed up and almost beat out of his chest.

To be fair, they had an advantage.  He was already revved up from thoughts of something terrible happening to his family.  It didn’t take much to tip his heart rate over to being just on the wrong side of normal.

Anything could have happened.

Arianna could have been taken a turn for the worse and been rushed to the E.R.

Zombies could have taken over their neighborhood and started with the most delectable of inhabitants.

Jared could have run away with their unnervingly good looking postman.

The ridiculousness of his last thought makes him feel like an idiot.  That would _never_ happen.  Jared is too devoted.

The other two thoughts?  Those are both completely in the realm of possibility.  Completely.

So to be fair, his friends and family surprised him but they had a head start.  Quickly realizing what was going on, Jensen composes himself as much as possible and let out a laugh.

“Surprise baby.”  Jared pulls Jensen towards him, kissing his shocked smile quickly.

“You did all this?”  Making a broad gesture to the party goers and decorations, Jensen notes the “Happy Birthday Jensen” sign hanging across the doorway to the dining room.  His birthday isn’t until tomorrow and he wasn’t expecting a party, but there are all his loved ones ready to celebrate it with him.  He has no idea how Jared’s kept this a secret for so long, but thinks it is typical for Jared to pull it off.  It’s perfect, there is just the right amount of guests and Jensen smells something delicious coming from the kitchen.  With a teasing movement he tugs Jared back towards him by pulling on the collar of his shirt, his mouth smiling wider as he brushes lips with Jared’s again.

“Well, your sister helped.”

Jensen turns towards where Jared is pointing and sees Mackenzie smiling proudly.  She has that devilish little sister smirk on, like she is proud she can pull one over on her big brother.  One arm is draping casually over the swell of her five month pregnant belly and the other hand is waving at Jensen.  He returns the wave and goes back to smiling at Jared.   “What about the girls?  Is Ari okay?”

“There are fine.  Ari never even got hurt.  It was an excuse to get me out of the office with time to set up for your party. I’m sorry if I worried you, I didn’t think you would react so strongly.”

“Seriously?  When have I not reacted strongly?”  Jensen weakly rolls his eyes at Jared.  He’s not mad, but Jared should have known better.  He never takes anything that has to do with their family lightly.  He’s also a _little_ over protective of the girls.  Just a _little_.  Like, he’ll only freak out if someone tries to hurt them, if one wanders too far at the supermarket, if they  get a splinter, if that two year old boy in daycare looks at them a little too seriously, if they want a cookie and there are none left in the cookie jar…you know, only a _little_ over protective.

“Yeah, I know.  I don’t know what I was thinking.  There were no good ideas left in my head after I used them all planning you this _amazing_ party.”  Jared shrugs and puts on an air of confidence, exuding certainty that Jensen will love the evening he has planned.

“So the girls are fine?”

“Girls are fine.”  Jared nods.  “They’re with your mother.” With a wink, “Grandma is even keeping them over night.”

Jensen likes everything Jared’s tone of voice promises.  He has a weekend ahead of him, a room full of people and a ridiculously sexy boyfriend at his disposal.  He is going to make good use of it.  He raises his eyebrows suggestively at Jared before turning towards the guests.  “You guys seriously surprised the crap out of me.”

There is a chorus of “Gotcha!” and “You knew! You so knew! Did you know?” filling the house.  Jensen laughs at his own expense, thinking how foolish he looked bursting in his front door in the rush that he did.

“Okay, okay, you guys did your part in surprising him.”  Jared links his elbow with Jensen and stands firmly beside him.  “And thank you all for coming to help celebrate one of the best men in the universe’s birthday.”  There are a few people who “aww” at the term of affection and others who playfully mock the sweetness in Jared’s tone.  He collects their attention by clearing his throat loudly.  “Now can someone please get this man a birthday drink?”

Shouts of agreement respond to Jared’s request and before he realizes it, Jensen is being shepparded into the dining room and handed a drink.  Jared has one too.  It’s been a long time since both men have had a whole night without Arianna and Brooke, and when Jared downs his drink, Jensen knows his boyfriend isn’t fooling around.  He’s playing dirty.

Jensen follows suit and quickly finds another drink.

He’s been in his house ten minutes and he can already tell it is going to be a good night.

************************

The party has been going on for several hours.

Jensen isn’t drunk, but has landed himself in a very happy place.

His friends are laughing and telling stories and even though they seem to have made the theme of the evening “pick on the birthday boy,” it is all in good fun.   It reminds him of why he is still close with these friends.

The fact that Jared planned the whole party reminds him of why he loves his boyfriend.

The night is perfect, just the right mix of relaxed hanging-out and friendly energy.  Jared knows him well.

It starts winding down, but there are several people still happily socializing when Jared grabs Jensen by the shoulder and pulls him towards the stairway.

“Happy Birthday, Jen.”  He smiles, glint of teeth poking through and dimples making an appearance.

“It’s not my birthday yet.”

Jared rolls his wrist and gets a quick glimpse of his watch.  “Yeah it is.  It’s after midnight.”  He smirks and kisses Jensen on the cheek.  “So, Happy Birthday.”

Looking at his own watch, Jensen hums in agreement.  “I guess it is then, huh?  Thanks for the party Jared, it is great.  I mean…perfect.”  Jensen scratches the back of his neck before curling a hand around Jared’s hip.  He loves the face Jared is making right now, the happiness over Jensen enjoying the party evident.

“That isn’t all you get.  I have something else I want to give you…but it is in the bedroom.”

Both eyebrows raised, Jensen likes surprises that are ‘in the bedroom’.  He tries to smolder at Jared, but he’s a little too giddy right now to hold it long enough to be taken seriously and Jared just laughs playfully at the gesture

“It’s not _that_ kind of surprise…”  Jared pulls Jensen by the hand, taking the steps towards the second floor slowly.

“It’s not?”  The disappointment on Jensen’s face is tangible

“No.  I mean…there can be _that_ too, but I have something for you first.”  The soft smile returns to Jared’s lips.  He looks over Jensen’s shoulder and winks at Mackenzie before tugging Jensen up the stairs.

“But what about the party?”  It isn’t that Jensen doesn’t want to go upstairs – he does – but he doesn’t want to be rude.

“Don’t worry about it.  I just really want to give you something.  I’ve been waiting a long time, waiting all night, and I can’t take it anymore.”

Interest piqued, Jensen lets go of any reluctance he has and practically races Jared to their bedroom.  Once there, he pulls Jared close, forgetting their original mission in favor of attacking Jared’s lips.  He restrained himself for the whole party, and in the privacy of their bedroom's walls he can’t hold back anymore

They are three steps into their bedroom and he has Jared pinned up against the wall and is kissing him silly, all forceful movements and claiming gestures.

It takes Jared considerable effort but he breaks out from under Jensen’s control and pulls away to steady himself.  “Just give me one minute, then you can go back to making me a boneless heap on the floor.”  Jensen lets out a frustrated groan.  “Just two minutes.  Promise.”

Jensen doesn’t remember answering, but Jared slips away and digs into one of the dresser drawers

Feeling the head-rush from kissing his boyfriend, Jensen sits on the edge of the bed.  When Jared comes back to him it is with thick envelopes in his hand, two identical ones.  He offers them to Jensen.

“Here."

Tentatively, Jensen takes one, breaks the seal and rifles through it.  It makes no sense to him at first but then he catches on to what the typed document says, what it is insinuating.  He looks at Jared with wide shocked eyes before grabbing the other envelope and tearing it open.  He finds an almost identical set of paperwork.  “Are these…”

Jared nods.  “Yeah.  It’s paperwork so you can be Ari and Brooke’s father…legally.  That is…if you want to?  I mean you are already their father, but this will seal the deal.”

Jensen goes back to studying the paperwork.  It is exactly as Jared says.  It is what he needs to put claiming the twins as his own into motion.  “Really Jared?”

“Yeah.  I started looking into it months and months ago, way before I even knew why or if I would go through with it.  But then you just kept being amazing and I want them to be yours too, so no one can argue with that fact.”

Smiling, Jensen collects the papers on his lap.  His heart feels like it is going to explode.  “This,” he grips the pile of papers and lets out a happy exhalation, “is the best present I’ve ever received.  I mean it Jared, this is…it’s…it’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Jared lets out a breath shaky with relief.

“Jared.”  He says the name like it is the only word he can use to express how he is feeling.  He holds the papers up towards Jared.  “I want _this_. I want it very much.”  He leans forward and kisses the younger man, lips working against and ghosting over each other’s.  “Thank you for giving this to me, for trusting me and letting me be their dad in every way.”

“I do trust you.”  Jared nips at Jensen’s bottom lip.

The words are music to Jensen’s ears, they are almost better than ‘I love you’.  It has taken them a year and a half to get to this point, but Jared trusts him.  It shoots him full of adrenaline and happiness and all he can do is grab Jared firmly by the shirt and pull him down on the bed.  In a swift movement he has Jared pinned to the bed.  The alcohol hasn’t affected his ability to think straight but it has made him rougher and less patient.

He needs to get Jared naked.

Now.

They tug at each other, rip a button or two off, yank things a little too gracelessly, but in the end both of them end up naked and manhandling each other in the center of the bed.  Jensen is in complete control of the situation, Jared backing down enough to let the older man take the reins and lead them where he wants them.  It is complete trust and love.

Jensen grabs his boyfriend's jaw and holds him in a fierce kiss.  He loves when Jared’s tongue battles for control of the kiss, but he loves it more when he finds a way to tame the younger man and coax him into working together in a comfortable rhythm

They’re both aroused, hardened lengths pressing into each other and fueling them on.  And when Jared presses a bottle of lube into Jensen’s hand, the older man doesn’t waste any time.

He slicks up his fingers and gets Jared stretched so he can get where _he_ needs to be.  One hand wrapped around Jared’s dick and the other focusing on working the muscles of his opening tenderly, teasing the rim and filling him up, scissoring his fingers and delighting in the moans leaving the man’s mouth.

Sitting back on his heels to watch Jared come undone on his fingers, Jensen shivers.  He is so damn lucky.  His dick bobs hard and heavy in the air before sliding against Jared’s when he leans forward to kiss him deeply.

The younger man spreads his legs wider in invitation and there is no way Jensen can refuse.  Jensen’s fingers have coaxed him open and Jared is practically hanging off the edge of an orgasm.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous like that.”  Jensen growls as he crawls over Jared, crashing into the taller man.

“Keep talking.”  Smirking, Jared reacts to Jensen’s words and husky tone, his arousal jutting into his hip.

“You like that?”  Gripping his jaw, Jensen turns Jared to face him so he can better attack his lips.  “You like when I tell you how sexy you look, how much I want to fuck you?”  He doesn’t need to wait for Jared’s response; the breathy moan his boyfriend lets out is enough of an answer.  “God baby, I am going to fuck you so hard.  It’s going to be so good.”  He rolls his hips against Jared’s and pulls away enough to fish a condom out of the nightstand drawer.  In a familiar movement, he has the packet torn open and is about to roll it down his length but Jared catches his wrist to halt his progress

He’s confused.  He’s so hard right now and he doesn’t know what he did wrong to preventing him from sinking deep inside his ready and practically pleading boyfriend.

Seeing the expression on Jensen’s face, Jared smiles softly yet nervously.  “I was thinking…maybe we can go without it…if you want to.”  Slowly pushing Jensen’s hand away, he flicks the condom out from between the man’s fingers.  Leaning up, his lips brush against Jensen’s lips and hover a fraction away from them as he speaks.  “I want to.”

Jensen realizes the request for what it really is.  It’s a possibility.  It’s like a second birthday gift.

He doesn’t even hesitate.

He isn’t going to pretend he hasn’t thought about this very moment since before he even dated Jared.

He wants this. Jared is giving it to him.  He is taking it.

Slicking up his bare dick with a plentiful amount of lube, Jensen gets sloppy and trips over his actions with nervous energy.  He refocuses enough to hook one of Jared’s legs over his shoulder and line himself up with Jared’s entrance.  “God I want this Jared.  I want to be with you like this.  Come inside you.”  The words alone make him shiver and the fact that Jared is reacting to them too, bucking his hips in an attempt to get Jensen inside of him, is getting him harder still.  He groans and slams forward in one motion, slick and smooth, until he is balls deep in Jared.  “Shit!”

Jared lets out a sexy growl.  There is a tinge of pain behind it but also satisfaction

Hips moving on their own accord, Jensen thrusts into his boyfriend.  Having dreamt of this moment or years makes him want to take it slow and savor every detail, but he can’t.  He can’t control anything

All he can focus on is pounding into Jared’s hot tight ass and unraveling from the incredible sensations Jared’s constricting channel is making his dick feel.

The pressure isn’t any different from all the other times they’ve had sex with a condom.

But the heat?  The heat is intense and he feels every bit of it.  He feels everything.

Jared gets snagged on a breath and clings onto Jensen’s shoulders.  “Oh fuck!  So good…”  He curls one leg more tightly around Jensen’s hip and moves with him, letting out a pant every time Jensen thrust completely inside him.  “Ha-ha-harder.”

Responding to the request, Jensen grips onto Jared tighter and slams into him.  He’s going to come.  It’s _way_ too soon but he can’t stop it.  He is going to come…inside Jared

There is no condom being used as a safety net.

Jared wants this, wants Jensen to come inside him.  He knows what that means.

Jensen spoke too soon before.  What Jared is offering him right now might be the best birthday gift ever.  It’s what he’s thought about since he saw Jared’s belly pop when he was pregnant with the twins

He always wanted to be the one to get Jared pregnant; he even daydreamed about how he would do it.  And now he gets the chance to do it in person.  The memories are too much and he can’t stop himself from verbalizing his thoughts.  “You want me to come inside you baby?”  He leans down and sucks the pulse point on Jared’s neck.

“Yea-yeah.”  Jared crumbles, tilting his head to expose more of his neck.  “Yeah, I want that.  I want to feel you…”  His words dissolve into a moan.

Not sure what has gotten into him or if the alcohol is making him lose his inhibitions, Jensen doesn’t care how insane he sounds.  His hips are moving in a steady rhythm and he pulls all the way out before slamming in with commitment.  “You want me to fill you up?  Get you pregnant?”  He doesn’t know where the words are coming from, but he can’t stop them.  He swore he didn’t have an impregnation fetish, and he doesn’t, but thinking about doing that with Jared is the hottest thing in his universe right now.

When Jared reacts it is like Jensen’s words opened up a flood gate.  “Yes, god yes Jensen.  I wanna…I want you to…I wanna have your baby.”  He moans and presses his legs open wider to take Jensen deeper.  “I want to feel your come inside me.”

Jensen swoons.  He doesn’t care how loud he is being or if every lingering party guest can hear them; he only cares about giving Jared what he is practically begging for.  Angling so he is hovering over Jared, he tilts his head to direct his low, sensual voice right towards Jared’s ear.  “Do you have any idea how long I dreamt about this?  How I used to wish I was the one who got you pregnant with the twins?  I used to watch your body swell to accommodate them and wish I was the reason for it.”  He slows his movements and savors the way Jared is rolling underneath him.  “You looked so sexy like that.  Do you know that?  Do you know how hard I got thinking about the things I could do to you?”

“Tell me.”  Jared’s words are soft, forced out on an exhale of air he was having a hard time remembering how to breath.

“Wanted to fuck you so bad Jared.  I wanted to be the one who put those babies there.”  Jensen attacks Jared’s lips and picks up the pace.  “But now…Now I don’t have to dream about it.  I get to do it.&rdquo

Jared growls with determination and tightens both legs around Jensen’s body.  Without breaking their connection, he uses his strength to flip them around, landing him in a position to ride Jensen’s dick.  Tossing his head back, he fucks himself on Jensen with purpose.  Jensen’s words draw the same desires out in Jared and fuel his own dirty talk.  “You going to do it, Jen? Gonna come inside me?”

“You keep doing that…? Ohhh god yeah…”  And boy is he ever.  Jensen feels his vision fade out, dim around the edges and get hazy.  All he can focus on is Jared’s hips rising and lowering above his  He gets fixated on watching his length disappear inside his boyfriend and gives an animalistic groan..

“I want to have your baby, Jensen.”

This time Jensen is left speechless, leaving Jared to ride him and send him hurdling towards an orgasm.

Jared takes him off guard again, his words almost paralyzing him.  “This is how I wish the girls were conceived, with me riding you like this.  I wish this is how we made them.”  He starts losing composure and his movements become more wild, almost like he needs _this_ more than air right now.

The words go straight to Jensen’s dick and he comes.  Jared picks up on it and slams down, taking Jensen as deep as he can, planting himself there as the older man releases pulses of his seed.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jensen can’t stop himself from letting go.  He knows he should have been doing something about Jared’s dripping arousal, but his brain wasn’t able to think that far.  He’d never come like that and left Jared hanging like that.  But his boyfriend is writhing on top of him like he doesn’t mind and he feels Jared’s muscles constricting and milking every last drop of come out of him, so he doesn’t feel so bad.  He thinks maybe they blacked out for a moments because he feels frozen.

“Jared…that was so…” He keeps his hands on Jared’s hips to prevent him from moving, wanting to ride out his orgasm while still buried in the man he absolutely adored.

“…hot.”  Jared smirks and brings a hand down to wrap around his own length.

“So hot.”  Jensen’s eyes practically roll back when a residual wave of pleasure hits him and he is reminded of what they just did and what repercussions they may have put into effect.  “You…You were so hot.  You made me come so…so good baby.”

Panting, Jared smirks.  His chest is covered in a sheen of sweat and is rising and falling in time with Jensen’s.  “So much better than an examination table and a syringe.”  He laughs and rolls his hips for emphasis.

Despite his orgasm haze, Jensen gets the sense that part of Jared isn’t joking.  Jensen’s half hard dick twitches when Jared rolls his hips a second time and he sighs.  He’s already come once, but he’s got more in store for his boyfriend.  Swatting Jared’s hand away from playing with his still rock hard length, Jensen curls his own hand around it.  “I’m not done with you yet.”

Eyes widening in pleasant surprise, Jared gives a coy smile.  “You got more to give me?”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen cups Jared by the back of the neck with his free hand and kisses him roughly as he pushes them onto their sides.  “I’ve got a lot more to give you.”  Using a slow drawn out rhythm he pumps Jared’s dick, swiping his fingers through the gathering moisture at the tip.  It takes a few moments, but his quickly returning arousal starts swelling inside Jared again, teasing his entrance.  He is over come with determination to give Jared everything he wants, driven to move inside him until he gives him the baby Jared is begging and falling apart for.  “I’ve got a lot to give you.”

“Give it to me then.  I want all of it.”  Jared’s last words hint of something bigger and he clings onto Jensen as the man makes good on his promise.

This time he doesn’t stop till Jared is spilling, hot and needy, over his fist and begging for Jensen to come inside him again.  And he makes good on that promise too.

And afterwards, when they recover enough and Jared is begging for it all over again, he makes good on that promise.

And in the morning when he wakes up to Jared’s mouth coaxing his dick awake so that Jensen can fill his body again, the older man is more than happy to claim Jared for a fourth time, himself coming undone at the dirty talk flowing from Jared’s tongue.

He is pretty sure it will be the same story later on in the afternoon, when he remembers how to breathe again and his body reacts to Jared’s evil teasing.

Because with Jared hanging off his dick, pleading for Jensen to give him a baby, and the smell of sex permeating the air, Jensen can think only one thing:

_Best. Birthday.  Ever._


End file.
